1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of killing ants, especially harvester ants and fire ants. More particularly, the invention relates to killing subterranean insects that colonize subterranean chambers interconnected by passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to kill insects such as ants with pesticides such as Diazonon.TM., Dursban.TM. and Malathion.TM. brand insecticides. Such brand names are for chemicals which have well known properties of killing insects on contact. Brand name insecticides may be purchased from lawn and garden stores in liquid form. Since such insecticides kill ants and other insects on contact, prior use of such insecticides has been to spraying insecticides in the air or to pour liquid insecticide on a surface where the ants may be present. Accordingly, it has been the practice to apply insecticides to the mound surface of a fire ant or harvester ant mound with the intention of killing as many ants on the surface and making life for the ants as miserable as possible.
Indeed, such practice does kill a great many ants, but many ants also survive deep in "rooms" of the subterranean colony. Such surviving ants simply pick up and move, leaving their former subterranean colony and building another at a distance from the first. Such ants reproduce, and in a short time another colony exists in another location with as many ants as before.